I Promise
by YumixKaoru
Summary: Sakura had a best friend 7 years ago. He had to move away beacuse his mother job kudo village far away from where sakura lived. He comes back after 7 years because of his mother's death and also granting a promise he made to Sakura but Sasuke doesnt seem
1. Chapter 1

I Promise. **Chapter1 - "You're Sakura?"**

Introduction –

"Sakura-Chan...Im leaving." The blonde little boy patted the young 5-year old Sakura head.

"But you can't leave me all alone Saku- Kun!" She sobbed. The boy looked at her and made a sad face.

"I know you will have someone else that will be your best friend." Saku paused and smiled. "A better firend. That will make you happier then you are with me."

Saku took one step foward away, then looked behind him and stared at the crying Sakura.

"Sakura...Whe will be best friend's always."

"Saku! Let's go. We have to see our new house!" Yelled the middle aged lady in a red car.

"Okay!" Saku yelled back. "Saku- kun..." Sakura held him back by grabbing his blackstripedt-shirt.

"Promise me you will come back...when I need you the most...or when I'm in trouble." She said faintly smiling.

Saku grabbed her hand. "I promise."

He put her hand down and ran to the car.Saku smiled. "I'LL BE BACK SAKURA! Don't cry on my kay'!"

Sakura smiled and nodded as she watched the car go down the street andsoon out of her sight.

Sakura curled into a little ball and the floor...and wiped her tears. "I'll be strong Saku!"

As Saku's words repeated in her head.

"I Promise."

**Chapter 1-**

7 years later

"Naruto, are you planning to play a trick on Kakashi-Sansei again!"

Sakura said looking at Naruto _(Who's putting a bucket full of water over the door.)_

"Hehehe" Naruto saidlooking like the devil himself.

"His fault. He's late again." Naruto sat quickly back down. Sakura sighed and sat next to Sasuke.Who is once again making his famous **bored** look with his head upright in his hands.

Sakura Blushed. "Today Sasuke-Kun is mine!" said inner Sakura." Sasuke looked at her with a irritating face.

The door slammed open. **(SPLASH)** It was a wet Kakashi. "Hahahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed pointing at Kakashi.

Once again Kakashi looked like he was on drugs. "Ahhh...Naruto...up to your thicks again.." said Kakashi not even noticing that the bucket covered hishead like a helmet.

"Pathetic..." Sasuke said looking out the window.

"Well today we are going to train near the village Kudo." Kakashi said still dripping like a wet dog...and yes...with the bucket still placed upright on his head.

"Kudo...? That sounds **familiar**" Sakura thought to her self.

"Kudo! Isn't that like about 50 miles away? " Naruto said leaning back in his chair. "How are we going to get there? We can't afford to buy the train ticket's for all four of us, since we lost all our money at the ramen shop last week!"

Kakashismirked. "You're going to walk." He said bluntly

"WALKING!" Naruto and Sakura yelled together with their souls hanging out of there mouths. Sasuke was shocked...but still had on his straight face.

"Yes." Kakashisaid smply and pulled out his book'Ninja's AREsexy' said on the cover.

"It's good for your training." Kakashi said...now really into the book.

"Are you walking to, if I may ask?" Sasuke said with an emotionless face.

"Of course not im taking the train." Kakashi said easily. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" They yelled.

"Kids, kids calm down. Im taking the bus if that makes you feel better."

Sakura and Naruto were going crazy and Sasuke eyed Kakashi with the famous -- face.

**8 hours later**...

"Man..." Sakur and Naruto said fainting.

"I-I can't belive we walked that much." Sakura said half crying.

"RAMEN...OH GOD...I NEED SOME FOOD." Naruto said with his stomach growling.

"Hi guys." Kakashi waved making a grand entrance with his book, and eating some Gyoza.

"You're LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled while Sasuke sighed.

"Well I figured I was early so I bought a book." Kakashi said pointing at his bag. They almost died.

"Okay for today's lesson we are practicing dodging. In every ninja is avoiding the opponents attack. So today you will be dodging the weapons I throw at you."

"Feh sounds easy to me." Sasuke said cracking his knuckles. Kakashi took out his book.

"Should be. The only way you can fail is if you die."

"How could he say that so easily" thought the three of them.

"Well all three of you are going to start together. You cannot help each other unless you really are going to **DIE**. For each round you pass the next will become harder and I will throw more things at you. If you make it to round 20, congrats you pass.

"This should be easy" Sasuke said to himself.

"Okay when I say go, well you basically go so um **GO**!" T

hey dashed off. Kakashi threw the spears really fasts even though he was reading. Sasuke was dodging them easily, Sakura was screaming, and Naruto kept thinking "I'm not going to die, Im not going to die,I'm not going to die. MOMMY!" Finally they were at the 19th round.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Sakura.

"Sakura!" Yelled Sasuke and Naruto.

A spear was coming right at her and she her foot was stuck in a deep ditch, which looked like someone dug to trap and kill wild animals.

"HELP!" She yelled thinking she was going to die she covered her eyes.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH TT" She screamed some more! "SASUKE, NARUTO!"

"huh?" She paused. It didn't hit her...

Sakura slowly looked up.

ABEYOND HOTblonde haired boy stood in front of her. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and an anusual peicing on his ear. He put his hand through his hair and stared at Sakura who was dumbfounded.

"H-He caught the spear!" Sasuke said staring at the boy from shock.

He slowly looked down at Sakura.

She bowed. "Th-thank you for saving me."

"No problem." The boy said dropping the spear down to help Sakura out of the ditch. "I didn't forget my promise..did I Sakura-Chan?." He smiled.

Sakura blushed because His voice was soo smooth and tempting. Then she finally thought to herself.. "Ho- how do you know my name?" He looked at her. "You forgot me already?"

Sasuke and ran up to Sakura to see if she was alright and Naruto was frozen from shock.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." said Sakura.

"Then would you remember if I reminded you?" Sakura still looked confused. He lifted Sakura's face up close to hers.

Sasuke eyes widened.

"Bu-but I love Sasuke- kun!" Sakura cried as she covered her eyes and blushed.

...but he didn't kiss her he just put his mouth to her ear and whispered "I promise."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Saku!"

End of chapter one.

Hey. Uimi here. I edited this chapter..since I wrote this a year ago...my grammar sucked big time ; LOL. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Chapter 2 preview

It turns out Saku is going to go into Sakura's school! With the girls hanging all over him and his ninja skills Sakura doesnt feel close to him at all. But everytime she gets close to Sasuke Saku starts to act weird. Saku asks Sakura to meet him buy the classroom early next morning but Sasuke over heard and he wants to know just what is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Im not Jealous!" 

Preview from last chapter.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." Said Sakura. "Then would you remember if I told you something?" Sakura still looked confused. He lifted Sakura's face up close to hers. Sasuke didn't like what he saw. Sakura was saying "Bu-but I love Sasuke- kun!" but he didn't kiss her he just put his mouth to her ear and whispered "I promise." Sakura's eyes widened. "Saku!"

Chapter 2-

"Sa-Saku!" She had tears in her eyes.

"SAKU!" Sakura yelled and hugged him.

Sasuke and Naruto obviously did not know what was going on.

Kakashi came over. "So it's the famous Saku Kayeshi." Kakashi smiled.

"Famous?" Naruto asked. Saku tunred around and quietly pushed Sakura off of his body.

"Kakashi- San, how nice to see you." Saku smirked.

Sakura looked confused. "Kakashi-sensei how do you know Saku-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Well Sakura-san, Saku is the top ninja in one of our elite schools. He even surpasses my power as an Elite Shinobi." Kakashi said while reading his book once again.

"WHAT?" Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto yelled. Saku looked up.

"You guys react funny." said Saku havingquite a laught from naruto's and sakura's face expressions.

Naruto just remembered. "Hey wait a minute!"

Saku turned to Naruto. "What?" He said with the same obscuretone as Sasuke.

"How do you know Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said, with a serious tone.

Sasuke looked up.

Sakura blushed.

Saku smirked.

"Relax little boy, she's my sweet little cousin." Saku walked off. Sakura paused

"Wh- why did he lie!" Sakura asked herself.

Naruto felt relieved then he suddenly snapped.

"Hey! Who are you calling little boy!" Naruto yelled, with his index finger pointing at Saku.

Kakashi suddenly held Naruto up by his shirt. "Now, now kids." "IM NOT A KID DAMNIT wjkhkdsjhfkdsjf!" Naruto kicked and punched until Kakashi finally dropeed Naruto on the ground like a peice of trash.

"So Saku...you're coming with us?" Kakashi tunred to Saku for an answer.

Saku eyed sakura for a while then truned to Kakashi's attention. "Sure why not."

They all looked up at Kakashi.

"I was on my way to your town. My mother died so I decided to move back home." Saku said collecting his stuff that had fallen when he had saved Sakura.

Sasuke suddenly felt a tip of jelousy..."Shit why am I getting jelous of a stupid fangirl's cousin."

Sakura was surprised.

"Saku...your mother..." Sakura had a worried look.

Saku looked at her then turned back. "Shall we go?"

Saku said totally ignoring Sakura's comment. "Wait a minute..." Naruto said. "Do we have to walk again...?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Kakashi said (still reading his book)

"WHAT ABOUT HIM!" Naruto said pointing to the clueless Saku.

"Heh. He's riding with me. He doesn't need excersise." Kakashi smiled at Saku..."You're paying right ? " Kakashi was ye, indeed conning our little Saku. "I-I guess o.o" Saku said with a bit of fear.

**(Back at school)**

"SAKU-KUN!" squealed the girls that usuallymobbed Sasuke were now allaround Saku.

Naruto had the same look he gave Sasuke when he was jealous.

Sakura felt sad. "He's ignoring me..." she thought. "He must hate me but why...?"She remembered the day when he left.

_"I'll always be your best friend Sakura!"_

She shook her head trying toget rid of suchan old wuote from the past and tunred anplaced aglance at Sasuke.

She blushed a strawberry red tone..."No one is around Sasuke, now's my chance >D" Said the innder Sakura as she walked toward's Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" She squealed.

He as always ignored her."What?"

"Um...nothing..."

"Then go away."

"It's was worth a try..." She thought.

She then noticed Sasuke was worried about somthing and was in deep thought.

"Sasuke are you okay?" She touched his shoulder. Sasuke swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch me." He said with an angry face.

Sakura was almost near the brink of tears. "I'm..I'm sorry! forgive me!"Saku turn to notice Sakura desperately trying toapologize to Sasuke.

Saku got up. "Hmm? Saku-Kun?" One of the girls said letting go of his sleeve.

"I need to do something."

"Like what?" said another girl.

"Something important." He smirked and made all the girl's sqeaul.

He walked away. He walked up to Sakura and Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry-" Sakura was still trying to apologize. Then a familiar voice interrupted her. "Sakura, can I talk to you?"

Sakura looked up. "Saku..."

Sku eyed Sasuke who eyed him back.

Suddenly Saku grabbedSakura's arm.

"Let's go." Saku said with ahis hot voicevoice. He yanked Sakura away from Sasuke. Sasuke Eyes spelled D-I-E.

The whole time, the group of girl's watched. "IMPORTANT! How can that pink haired bitch be important to our Saku!" Se said glaring at the two as they walked out of the classroom.

"We will get you bitch."

"Saku what are you doing!" Sakura yelled and yanked her arm away. Sakura was about to run back into the classroom, then Saku grabbed her arm.

"STOP IT SAKU!" She tried to yank free.

"WHAT! ARE YOU GOING TO LOOK PATHETIC AND SAY SORRY TO THAT ASSHOLE AGAIN!" Saku yelled and pinned her to the wall.

Sakura nearly cried..."You wouldn't understand."

Saku released her from the pin to the wall and searched his pocket.

"Here."

Saku handed her a note, and walked away.

Sakura looked inside it said "Meet me by the classroom in the morning when nobody's there yet. I have something important to tell you."

Sakura got so mad she crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash can, and cried.

Sasuke knew something was going on. So when Sakura was gone he picked up the note from the trash can and read it. He suddenly gritted his teeth and crumped ths paper.

**(Next morning)**

"I still don't know why im doing this!" Sakura thought to her self as she walked down the deserted hall to the classroom.

"He's way different now from when we were little."

"We'll be best friend's forever, Yeah right. Now my Saku has turned into some cool jerk."

She got to the classroom to find Saku against the wall folding his arms. "Well you're late." He said with a smirk.

"I'm only 2 minute's late!" Sakura said taking 4 step's till she was in front of Saku who hair was wet...maybe from taking a bath...but he was really **SEXY**.

"What do you want Saku!" She said angrily while blushing at saku who had a unbuttoned white shirt on, wet hair, and had a kill for all pose.

"Kiss me." He said as he got off the wall standing in front of her.

"What!" She said blushing. "STOP JOKING SAKU!" She said faintly laughing and hitting him softly on the arm.

"Who the hell said I was joking." Saku said taking hold of her chin and solfty touched her lip's with his cold long finger's.

Sakura couldn't say a thing...but.."Saku?"

"I never joke about a kiss." He said leaning in and brushed his lip's softly on Sakura's and started to kiss her.

Sakura was frozen.

Saku continued moving his hands to her hair and moving Sakura closer to him so he could kiss her better.

"mmm..." Sakura couldn't reject him...she couldn't push him away.

Tear's suddenly fell from Sakura's eyes, and Saku let go.

"Sakura..." He said looking at the crying Sakura.

"I hate you." Sakura said sobbing. Saku looked surpirsed. "I HATE YOU SAKU!" She said pounding her hands to his chest.

"Sakura!" He yelled trying to embrace her.

"First you lie, saying where cousins, ignore me, and then KISS ME!" Sakura sobbed.

"Shit..." Saku ruffled his hand through his wet blonde hair.

"Sakura...I lied about being your cousin...because I wanted to be close to you..."

Saku looked at her..."After I saw you today...I don't see you as my childhood friend."

Sakura looked up rubbing her eyes.

"I see you as a woman."

Sakura stood there shocked. "Saku, what are you saying!"

Saku started to walk away.

"The important thing I wanted to tell you was..."

"I love you."

Sakura covered her mouth. Her eye's widened.

Saku walked away and and Sakura immediatly fell to the ground like she did when Saku left long ago.

And in the hallway stood a figure watching the whole thing.

That figure was Sasuke.

Chapters 2 end...

Authors' word- Yet again I'm so sorry this chapter is so short!sob well please leave reviews!

Preview-

Sasuke knows about Saku and Sakura's secret now and even tells Saku that he knows. Then it comes to an all-out war between them for Sakura. Sakura feels happy with all the affection she's getting but the girls don't seem too happy! See you next thyme in chapter 3 "Cat no Dog fight!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hahaha! Lol yes, I finally update with chapter three x) enjoy!

**"_The whole time…I never once saw love in my eyes…I guess I was wrong. Since you were standing right before me."_**

_chapter 3 THE TOOTHPASTE MYTH_

**1hour later…**

Sakura immediately entered the class after she cried and sobbed for a whole hour. She was still early.

Sakura sat peacefully at her seat. Her eye's red from crying, and her hair was a mess due to Saku's 'Playing with her hair' thing while kissing her.

She looked up at the ceiling.

_"The important thing I wanted to tell you was..."_

_"I love you."_

His word's repeated in her head, like a never ending echo in the Grand Canyon.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

Then she thought of Sasuke. She then totally forgot the recent kissing incident with Saku.

"Ahhh…If I were in the same situation with **Sasuke** my head would-."

**BAAAAAAAAM**

"EXACTLY!" Sakura yelled as she turned to see Sasuke who has slammed the door.

"Speak of the Devil…no…**angel**." She thought to herself. Sasuke eyed Sakura and marched to his seat, which was only about 3 seats away from her. He slammed down a package (what was in…is unknown.)

"G-Good morning Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said faintly bowing her head to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked silently…and stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"You're eye's resembles a blowfish." He said in return.

"Huh?...OH!" Sakura covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Gosh he say's something to me this time, and it has to be a rude remark T.T" She mumbled to herself while rubbing her eye's…only making the swelling worse.

"Were you crying?" Sasuke asked not looking at her, but the other direction as if he didn't want to see Sakura.

"Um…yea- I mean no! What makes you think that!" Sakura laughed only making it obvious she was lying. Sasuke turned to face Sakura and looked directly into her eyes.

"You're lying."

"Um…no…It's not that…I just got **toothpaste** in my eyes…that's all…." Sakura laughed nervously.

"_God can he read mind's or something maybe Sasuke is GOD" _

Sasuke found it amusing. "Both of your eyes…?" He faintly smirked.

Sakura blushed. "Ye-yeah…"

"How the hell did you get in both of your eyes?"

Sakura panicked and then noticed her magazine besides her that read 'Beauty tips, with everyday items around the house.'

"It was in my magazine, it said that toothpaste help's your eyes." She said thinking that was about the most stupid thing she ever said in front of Sasuke-kun…

"……really?" Sasuke asked, his face spelled it clearly 'I D-O-N-T B-E-L-I-V-E Y-O-U'

"Yep!" Sakura said sounded like an idiot without thinking.

"Maybe I should try it."

o.o "HUH?"

Sasuke reached into his package and looked for something.

_What is he doing…?_

He then took out…**TOOTHPASTE**?

"I can try it now." Sasuke said opening the toothpaste.

Sakura stared in shock.

"Hahaha…go ahead ; It's really good for your eyes." Sakura said biting her nail's nervously.

Sasuke successfully opened the toothpaste and put it in position above his eyes.

"Hahaha, this would make Sasuke-Kun's eyes more beautiful! Sakura you're getting smarter by the day." She thought to herself.

_Wait…I lied about that…_

…

…

…

…

…

_You dumbass…_

"SASUKE **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" She screamed taking the toothpaste from his hand's and threw it to the ground.

"Why not?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura finally became of aware of what she's done.

"Ahhh…IT'S NOT GOOD TO DO THAT IN THE MORNING." She added.

"But didn't you do that in the morning?"

**BUSTED.**

Sakura stood there in silence, unable to do a counter attack.

"I- I did it last night!" She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind."

Sasuke stared at her.

"Just **admit** it."

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke's face staring at her.

"Admit what?" Sakura said trying to sound dumb.

"You were crying, weren't you?" Sasuke looked her directly in the eyes."

Sakura took a step back and nodded faintly.

Sasuke picked up the toothpaste from the ground, and ruffled it back into the package.

Silence fell for about 5 minutes.

"What were you crying about?"

Sakura quickly raised her head from shock of his sudden question. "I…um…" Sakura rubbed her arm.

"I…"

Sasuke stared at her waiting for an answer. Sakura remembered Saku again…

_ 'Why would I lie about kissing you?'_

_ 'The important thing I had to say was...**I love you**.'_

_ 'I'll alway's be your best friend Sakura! I promise!'_

….immeditaly a stream of tears fell from her eyes, exporing her cheeks and racing to the ground.

_What's happening...?_

Sasuke quickly stood up. "**HEY, WHY ARE YOU CRYING**!" He yelled.

Sakura unaware of what was going on said nothing.

Sasuke glared at her. "HEY!"

Sakura immeditaly made a break for the door, Sasuke quickly took grab of her arm before she even touch the exiting the classroom; his grip was so strong Sakura could feel the pain through out her whole body.

"You don't have to run away." Sasuke said with a voice that didn't sound so tainted. But actually sweet.

"Sasuke…!" she cried and hugged him like a little girl.Sasuke stood there in shock while being embraced by a crying Sakura. Sakura cried while she pushed her face into his chest.

Sasuke made a tight fist with his hand.

"Why the hell would you cry about him!" He pushed her off. But amazingly this time he was being gentle.

Sakura looked up. "How do you..?"

Sasuke was suddenly aware about what he said.

"I saw…" Sasuke admitted turning away from Sakura.

"Y-You saw!"

"I saw what that idiot-"

"**HEY UCHIHA, HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" **

Yes that voice, it had to be Naruto to interrupt.

"Speaking of **idot**." Sasuke simple muttered and walked back to his seat ignoring Nauto's remark.

Naruto walked in and so did many other students.

Ignoring Naruto she stared at Sasuke who turned back into the same old mean Sasuke.

"**HEY DON'T IGNORE ME**!" Naruto exclaimed and turned Sakura around.

Naruto suddenly fell silent.

"Sakura…you're crying!" Naruto said eyeing her face down; as if she didn't know she was crying herself.

Sakura quickly dried her face with her sleeve. "Something just got in my eyes." She said by passing Naruto to get to her seat.

"Yeah, toothpaste." Sasuke said in his head.

_Damn it…I sure am lying a lot today. I wouldn't be surprised if my nose was 12 inches long my now. Saskura tohught to herself._

Naruto…who was very thick headed unlike Sasuke, believed her and went to his seat like nothing was wrong. By now, a lot of student's entered the classroom to begin the day.

Sakura kept staring at Sasuke. "He knows…but how…?" She thought to her self.

"**AHHHHH, SAKU-KUN YOU'RE JUST SOOO BAD**!" a girl's voice said from down the hall.

Saku entered the classroom; with a bunch of ninja girl idiot's who would cry if they broke a nail during training hanging all over him.

Sasuke looked at them in disgust, so did Naruto and he actually did with a serious face.

Saku looked around the room and then placed his target at Sakura who by now was still placing her eyes at Sasuke wondering how he knew.

"SAKU-KUUUN! Why are you looking around the classroom as if your playing **I SPY**!" A girl(sounding really dumb)with long black silky hair said as she immediately turned his head with both of her hand's so Saku's face will face hers. "I can play I spy with you if you want!" She wailed and snuggled against his chest. _"I spy Saku's Crouch" I bet thats what she wanted to say._

Sakura turned her attention and looked Saku and felt her heart drop. Sasuke looked at Sakura and who knows, maybe his heart dropped as well. No Sasuke just looked there because some girl with long blonde hair wasstaring at him through the window.

Saku quickly pushed the girl off, noticing Sakura had spotted him.

"SAKU-KUUUN!" The girl actually cried as the other girl's just walked pass her leaving her to die in the middle of the classroom entrance.

Saku walked over to Sakura with his wondering deep blue eye's fixed upon her.

Sakura tried not to look up at him, but she couldn't help it.

Saku raised his hand and touched her face, brushing his cold fingers gently on her cheek and then to her eyes.

Sakura blushed and immediately yanked her head back from him.

"You were crying." Saku said with a worried face, his hair still wet.

By now everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and placed their attention on Sakura and Saku.

"It's none of your concern!" Sakura yelled, forgetting where she was.

Saku's fan girl's glared at her with disgust.

Saku…face expression looked hurt.

"Did you cry because of me!" Saku asked ignoring his fan girl's who told him to come by them.

Sakura tried not to look at him. "No-"

"Sit down alreay will you? Class started."

The voice came from the side of Sakura. "Sasuke…" Sakura said faintly. Saku gave a cold stare at Sasuke and Sasuke gave a cold stare back.

Saku just turned away, and Kakashi entered the classroom.

The bell rang about 10 minutes ago. Yes…late as **always**.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The class screamed.

Kakashi looked at his watch. "Ah…I guess so..."

Everyone fell out of their chairs.

Kakashi looked at Saku and smirked. "Okay, Saku here is going to be the teacher for a week! ;D"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" The whole class yelled.

Kakashi took a sip of his water. "Yeah, you guy's bored me lately."

The class- "-.-"

Kakashi looked at Saku once more. "Are you willing to take over for me?"

Saku had no expression on his face. "

Sure why not."

The classroom fell silent but the entire girl population of the class were screaming and giggling chanting Saku-Kun. Well except for Sakura.

Sasuke couldn't stand it. Naruto couldn't keep a straight face. The whole boy population in the class looked like their souls went to the devil without notice of it.

Saku walked in front of the class and sat on the teacher's desk.

"So what do you want to do?" He said simply but coolly.

All the girl's raised their hands.

Saku looked at Sakura.

"What do you want to do Sakura?" Saku asked smiling.

Sakura lowered her face. "I don't know."

_God, Saku must have hit his head sometime when he moved away when we were little, since he's totally a different person. Right now I want to throw Sasuke's fuckin toothpastse at his stupid blonde damn head of his ARGH. -Brought to you by inner sakura._

Saku smile came off his face, and choose the girl behind me who was practically jumping to get Saku to pick her.

"CAN WE **KISS** YOU!" The girl screamed and got the other girl's wanting to do that too.

Saku ruffed his hair with his hand. "Not during school hours." Saku said with a beautiful voice.

The girl's screamed and added much "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa's" in the classroom. Sakura swore she heard the other teacher say 'Shut the fuck up, damn girls.'

Saku sighed.

"I guess we can practice your 'skills' outside."

"We'll choose partners and-"

The girl's immediately ran outside.

"Um..." Saku said with a "oo" face. "I guess we can go now."

The boy's got up, walking 0.5 mile's per hour.

Sakura quickly went out of the classroom avoiding any contact with Saku. Though She was dissapointed since she also left Sasuke behind.

Sasuke was the last one out of the classroom, along with Saku.

Saku eyed Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke said aware that he was being stared at.

"You like Sakura or something?" Saku said in defense.

"No."

"Then why do you have a 'kill' look on your face whenever I'm near her." Saku smirked.

"Because you made her cry; while you have girls all over you." "That's what I call selfish and stupid."

Saku paused.

"I made Sakura cry?"

Sasuke looked at him with disgust.

"Yeah, by killing her with a forced kiss."

Saku stopped walking.

"How do you…?"

"Next time, why don't you just invite her to your room so no one else sees?"

Saku glared at him.

"Unless you already had a girl in your room." Sasuke said simply and walked away to where the other students were.

"YAH!" Saku yelled wanting to punch Sasuke.

Saku stood there, then he smiled.

"So he does like her."

**Authors note: **Wasn't this a **_boring_** chapter x.x Yes, as you noticed my writing style completely changed and this chapter had more feelings going on between Sasuke and Sakura. Saku has actually become a likable character, well to me at least XD I like describing beyond hot guys " lol….It's funny how Sasuke has unique sarcasm. Thanks for all the nice comments about this story and thanks for **reading** this chapter!

--Yumi

**c/c** please!

**Next chapter preview:** _The war begins, and not to mention cat fights like whoa. The girl's find out that Saku and Sakura aren't even related! While they have the class outside, Saku wants to play a game with partners. Surprisingly Saku chooses Sakura as his 'Partner' and he even hold's her with everyone watching. The girl's are mad and can't wait till they get a fresh taste of Sakura's blood._

_Next chapter 'Blood red'_


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY, updating more ToT LOL I'm bored I have no life --" This chapter might be a little messed up since I'm listening to Dir en grey XD so bear with me please.

**WARNING:** The chapter is upright boring. Read at your own risk.

* * *

_Chapter 4-**BLOOD RED**._

Everyone gathered around Saku. Saku ordered one of his fan girls to get a big bag of equipment and she actually brang it over in 5 seconds.

"Okay…were going to practice archery."

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"What does archery have to do with Ninjutsu?" _(Sorry if I spelled that wrong, I haven't watched Naruto or read it in about a year oo) _Naruto blurted out.

"I thought you guy's needed to learn something else. Well since you practice ninja techniques all day, why not try something new." Saku said fiddling with the bag handle, trying to open it.

"SAKU-SENSEI, YOUR SOOOOOOOO **SMART**!" All the girl's yelled.

Saku sighed. "Get into partners."

Immediately everyone scrambled to get a partner. Sakura was running to Sasuke but Saku immediately caught her by the waist, stopping her completely.

"You're my partner." Saku said in a low tone.

Sakura immediately pushed him off. "Why!"

Saku smirked and looked at Sasuke who completely ignored them. Saku whispered in her ear. "Because your mine."

Sakura got Goosebumps. "WHAT!"

Saku pulled her by the arm to the others. Everyone was paired up. A lot of the girl's begged Sasuke to be their partner but Sasuke refused. Maybe that's why he got stuck with Naruto.

**Poor Sasuke.**

Saku held Sakura's hand as he took out a bow

"Watch, then you do it." Saku said simply to the students. He put an archer thingy _(lol, shut up),_ raised it and shot it. It landed right in a middle of a near by tree. Wait rephrase that. A tree a mile away oo

Everyone stood there dumbfounded; Sakura even thought it was really cool.

Saku looked at his dumfounded students. "Well what are you waiting for? Try it." He said waiting for them.

They quickly gathered the equipment and tried. They sucked like hell.

"HEH. This must be a piece of ramen!" Naruto said holding up the archer.

"You're doing it wrong." Sasuke said looking bored.

"NO I AM NOT!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke and shot.

…

…

…

The arrow only went about one inch away.

Naruto immediately glared at Sasuke. "Well you try it!"

Sasuke shot it further than Saku did, I wouldn't be surprised if he shot it all the way to Korea.

Naruto- "……cheater."

* * *

_**Back to Sakura and Saku.**_

Sakura took the bow, nervous because Saku was watching her every move.

_Why is he staring at me liked that T.T? _Sakura said taking the arrow and putting it on the archer.

"Shoot it." Saku mumbled to Sakura. She panicked and shot it.

She was even worse than Naruto.

Saku laughed. "Hahaha, that was really good XD!"

Sakura glared at him. "Sh-shut up! This is my first time ever doing archery!"

Saku immediately stopped laughing.

"Sorry." He said sounding liked he was a 5 year old and Sakura was him mom, scolding him.

He got in back of Sakura and hugged her.

"SAKU!" Sakura screamed.

Everyone turned their attention to Saku and Sakura.

The girl's wanted to **KILL** Sakura.

Saku held Sakura by the waist, and used his free arm to touch her hand. "Here, like this." He raised her hand to the bow and put it in the right position.

Sakura blushed. His mouth was right near her ear and she could feel every single breath he took. His semi-wet hair brushed her face. _He really was good looking. He could make any girl go crazy._

**The girls were furious by now!**

"Now shoot." Saku said whispering into Sakura's ear. Sakura immediately let go of the string and the arrow went far. Even she was surprised.

"Wow! Did you see that Saku-Chan!" Sakura squealed and hugged him without thinking.

Everyone fell silent.

**Sasuke by now left.**

"Ahhh." Sakura suddenly became of aware that this wasn't 7 years ago. She can't just hug him. She quickly let go of Saku.

Saku looked at Sakura. "Hahaha, you're still the same." Saku said while patting Sakura's head.

Sakura blushed.

"Let's go back to class." Saku yelled, ignoring Sakura.

Everyone followed but Saku's 'Fan girls' didn't. They quickly surrounded Sakura.

Sakura took a step back. "Um, what is it?" Sakura asked nervously, aware that they were glaring at her.

Then one of the girl's stepped in front of her. It was the **I SPY** girl! She played with her long silky black hair, and her face looked like an Asian Barbie.

"Look, we know you're not his cousin." The girl said smirking and glaring at the same time.

Sakura was going to melt. "Bu-but he is…Saku even said so…" Sakura said nervously.

The I spy girl looked at the other girls and began to laugh.

"Like we believe you." Another girl came up. Her face looked soft and fat.

Sakura remained silent, unable to know what to do next.

"**YOU JUST WANT SAKU ALL TO YOURSELF**!" The I spy girl screamed at Sakura.

"N-no!" Sakura said in defense.

The 'I spy' girl became angry. Her vein's popped out like Sasuke's did when Naruto wouldn't shut up.

"**BITCH**!" The girl yelled and put her hand in position, and hit Sakura's face.

**HARD.**

Sakura fell down to the ground from the impact and tears began to show in her eyes again.

"**WHAT THE FUK ARE YOU GUYS DOING**!" A voice yelled from in back of Sakura.

"Saku!" The girl's said nervously. Saku stood in front of Sakura, and he was angry.

"Saku, um I…" The I spy girl mumbled.

Saku stared at her.

"Look, this bitch-"

**SLAP**

_Saku hit her face. _

The girl's gasped and the Asian Barbie ran away sobbing and so did the other girls.

Sakura was still crying, placing her hand over her face from the pain.

Saku knelt down in front of Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan…" He said with a soft voice.

Sakura sobbed.

He touched her face. "Let me see."

Saku took her hand from her face gently and brushed his fingers on her bruise.

Sakura looked up at him. She could never figure this guy out. He had slit personalities. He could be mean, be a player, or be very kind. Right now, it was the kind one that Sakura couldn't resist.

Saku gave a worried look to Sakura. "Does it hurt?"

Sakura nodded shyly.

Saku then rubbed her tears from her eyes with his fingers.

"Because of me?" Saku asked.

Sakura gazed at Saku and nodded.

"Do I love you?" Saku suddenly asked with his fingers still wiping her tears.

Sakura shocked looked up at him.

Saku leaned in towards her.

He suddenly kissed her.

_ACK! ACK! ACK!- Inner Sakura._

"Mmmm…"

_He was a good kisser ToT_

He leaned in and kissed her harder making Sakura start to panic.

He then had her on the ground!

Boy…he was possessed by the **SEX GOD** himself or something .

_Lol….I think I should make this part for 16+ -0-_

He guided his fingers to my lips and stared at Sakura's face.

"You didn't answer…" Saku said softly, while he was on top of me

Sakura blushed. "You're the one that should know!" Sakura complained.

Saku smirked. "Yeah but I don't trust myself T.T!"

"**YOU TRUST YOURSELF ENOUGH TO KISS ME IDIOT**!"

Saku laughed. "Yeah but I wanted to kiss you!"

Sakura eyed him with frustration.

"YOU CHANGED **YOU ASSHOLE**!" Sakura yelled in defense. Still on the ground with him hovering above her.

"How so?" Saku simple asked brushing his lips on hers like he was a hungry dog.

Sakura quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "**YOU ARE SOME PERVERTED PLAYBOY WHO THINKS GIRLS ARE THE ONLY THING IN LIFE! YOU ARE A HUNGRY LITTLE DOGGY! AND YOU GO WOOF WOOF EVERY SINGLE FUCKINIG TIME YOU SEE A GIRL!"**

Saku gazed at her in shock and laughed XD, with Sakura's hand still on his mouth.

Saku took her hand off his mouth. "**WELL I'M INTO GIRLS THAT'S ALL**. WOOF WOOF."

Sakura eyed him in Frustration and pushed him off her. "I'M GOING." Sakura yelled and walked to the classroom.

Saku laughed at Sakura.

"Why don't you ever use your room?" came a voice in back of Saku.

Saku smiled.

"Ahhh….Uchiha-san."

* * *

**Author's note:** Ack, this chapter irritates the shit out of me XD I'm so going to make it **sasusaku** in the next chapter. LOL Saku and his 'woof woof' XD this chapter was boring for me to write so it will bore you too! XD

**c/c?**


End file.
